Take Me Away
by atom-bomb
Summary: Rich, spoiled and so carefree, Ichigo has the perfect life. Until he is kidnapped by someone. Someone who is dangerously attractive. GrimmIchi AU slash
1. The Job

**Chapter 1 - The Job**

**

* * *

**_Hey people! So I promised a new GrimmIchi fic, and here it is. I have to say, this one will deal with darker themes than my other fics. So if you don't like the idea, just stop reading and don't flame me. Or just do, it's starting to get cold here in South Africa :D Anyhows, this chapter is just to give you a feel how Ichigo's life was before Grimmjow stepped in. I hope you all enjoy this, got some awesome stuff planned for it._

_

* * *

_

It's summer, and this day is almost over. The cool night air better damn hurry up, because I'm starting to lose it in this fucking suit. Speaking of hurrying, damned Chad is running late. And Inoue. Tatsuki fidgeted beside me with her cocktail dress. Yes, what a miracle! And might I add she looked absolutely stunning in that black and silver number?

"What the fuck?" Tatsuki started as she tried to pull the dress lower, "How do you stay _inside _this piece of cloth?"

I snorted, "You don't. That's the idea."

Tatsuki rolled her eyes like the drama queen she really is deep down inside and I just laughed at her.

"I can't understand what people see in these things," she whined.

"You see, it looks great on you, but _even better _on the bedroom floor," I commented.

She sighed heavily, "You stupid gay people. Why do you even care what impression I make on a guy?"

Tatsuki here was my best friend, and at times I seriously doubted her sexuality. Like really. But I didn't ask her about it, knowing it was too deep a subject for her. She is just like I am.

"You're my friend. I care about you," I said simply.

A limousine pulled up in front of us. An old couple got out, impeccably dressed. They walked up the stone stairs. Tatsuki and I greeted them with rather fake interest and they went inside.

Tatsuki scoffed just as they were gone, "Like I believe that. You just want me out of your hair."

Another couple came walking up, this time the people were middle aged, but I didn't really care. I just greeted them and told them where to go. The man gave Tatsuki a very visible wink.

"Aw, Tatsuki! Are you saying you _don't _want to be out of my hair?" I asked in a sweet voice. "By the way, be careful. If rumors are correct, that guy is quite the manwhore."

A large group of young people, though still older than us walked by, and I did the usual of shaking their hands and welcoming them.

"I'm saying that you have no heart and just want to get rid of me," she whispered as she smiled at the people. "And thanks."

Some huge jock type of guy came up to me and practically crushed my hand with his. If I hadn't known that he had some nasty STD, I might have found him attractive. Bleh.

"You're saying that like it's a bad thing!" I whispered back.

"Welcome, enjoy your evening," Tatsuki greeted the last of the group. She turned to me, then said, "Fuck, you win this round."

"Oh yeah," I said and made a little sign. "And skip that jock dude. He's got some nasty rash thing."

Some more people came walking by, with the husband _and _the wife winking at Tatsuki. I doubt they knew what the other was doing, and if Tatsuki would choose to do them both, it wouldn't end in a threesome, sadly.

"How the hell do you even _know _all of this stuff?" the girl hissed when the couple was gone.

"Contacts, my dear Tatsuki. Contacts."

I heard a voice almost right beside me, and jumped. "Kurosaki Ichigo, right?" the man asked coolly.

I quickly turned, and ignored the snicker coming from my friend. I opened my mouth to speak, but once I got a look at the man, words just failed me. He was fucking blazing fuckhot. Blue hair, blue eyes, beautiful and badass face, fuuuuck. I could tell he was solid underneath his suit, and it did little to help me form my words.

"Sorry to startle you," he jeered at me.

"Y-yes. I mean, don't worry. And yes, I a-am Kurosaki Ichigo," I managed to spurt out. Tatsuki kept laughing at me, and I managed a sideways kick to her shin. She shut up.

"Ah, then I must be at the right place. Where do I go from here?" he asked as he looked at the large building.

I pointed to the entrance, "Just through those doors. The tables are numbered, just find your table and take a seat. And enjoy the evening."

He looked for a few seconds longer before he looked at me again. His gaze seemed so friendly and soft; it was in stark contrast to his mean ass look. It was fucking sexy.

"Thanks."

Tatsuki nudged me in the ribs. "Uh… Erm, are you alone?" I asked.

The man chuckled and looked around him, as if searching for someone. "I don't see anyone else, so yeah, I'm by myself."

"Oh okay," I said stupidly.

"So, just in there?" he asked as he turned to walk.

"Yup."

Tatsuki and I both followed him with our eyes as he strutted through the doors and finally out of sight. Shit! I should probably breathe. I let out a large sigh, and I realized just a moment too late that it must have sounded like a contented and kinda swoony one. Fuck.

"Cat almost got your tongue there," Tatsuki commented, her voice strained with laughter.

"Shut up," I said and looked down to the limousine that just parked. A very disheveled Inoue and Chad got out and shuffled over to us, with massive smiles pasted on their flustered faces.

"Good evening!" Inoue greeted.

"Sorry we're late. We uh, we just—" Chad started in his excuse voice.

"We just had some huge traffic issues," Inoue cut in nervously.

The two briefly exchange glances.

"Yeah. Uhm, some guy nearly rammed us off the road," Chad continued.

I glanced over at the limousine. It was pristine.

"Yeah, we very nearly di—"

"How was your fuck?" I asked bluntly. Tatsuki snorted.

Inoue and Chad gaped at us, mimicking my earlier fail at words. The two had always tried to hide their sexcapades, though none of us really cared what they were up to. Nope, not with me being me, and Tatsuki being the asexual bitch she pretended to be.

Inoue gave a shaky laugh, "Wh-what are you talking about, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Cut the crap and get inside," I said with an amused smile.

Tatsuki and I left with laughter as the other two remained standing in shock, a furious blush on each of their faces. I can't believe they expected us to be so blind! What? With Inoue's brilliant lying skills and Chad's super un-awkward silences, I guess they thought they were safe. Hah.

We reached our table – the huge one in the front of the large hall. There was a slight stage, with a microphone on it. We were joined moments later by the silent Chad and Inoue. Also at our table were Rukia and Renji. They were deep in conversation about something – wait, lemme try and see… Ah. The soul. How stupid.

As we sat down, Tatsuki and I started talking about random crap. I would probably have remembered about what, if I had paid any attention. No, rather I was scanning the people sitting around. There were some real lookers, but none seemed to grab my eye as much as the blue haired man and one of the police generals, Byakuya.

"So, then she told me that _we_ people shouldn't be playing soccer, and you're dreaming again, and are you gonna show me about who?" I heard Tatsuki.

"What?" I snapped out of my trance.

"I said you are dreaming again," she chuckled. "Who?"

I gave a slight blush. "You know who."

She glanced around and I presume she spotted that man, "Blue man?"

I gave a slight nod.

"Aaaand… Toushiro?" she asked, more to herself, "No, he's just like you. Hmm. Urahara? Nah, too flamboyant. Wait, I think I got. Kuchiki Byakuya, right?"

"Shhhh!" I grabbed her by the arm and leaned closer, whispering, "Rukia would freak if she knew I had a crush on him."

Tatsuki gave a very audible laugh, and everyone at the table looked at us. I just gave a weak smile, got up and dragged Tatsuki away. She let out protests and curses, but I just tightened my grip and pulled her somewhere out of earshot.

"Oh Ichigo, you're such a girl," she laughed.

"I bet that's what you like about me," I retorted, a victorious grin on my face.

"Ha-ha, real funny, smartass," she said, "Now, why'd you drag me here?"

I looked around, just to make sure no one was around, and then leaned closer to Tatsuki for added affect, "I heard that maybe Byakuya swings both ways."

Tatsuki stared at me, "Wishful thinking, Ichigo, that's what that is. You know how much he loved his late wife. I don't think he's interested in men."

I sighed. "Please, will you help me find out?"

She gave me a weary grin. I had won this one even before I asked. As competitive as our friendship was, we always helped each other out. You wouldn't catch us admitting aloud that we did such things, but it was quite obvious we were a close pair.

"And what's going on here?" an amused voice came from behind. It was familiar.

I turned around to see that man with the blue hair (I really need to get his name) standing and smirking at us. I found myself gaping again, and for a fleeting moment, I thought that maybe he was the hottest man I'd _ever _seen.

"Gossip," Tatsuki said.

"Uh-huh," the man laughed. "Not kissing the bejeezus out of each other?"

I snorted, and Tatsuki doubled over. "We don't kiss. Never. Besides, _she _isn't my type."

"Oh, interesting," he raised his one eyebrow.

"Yeah," I said. "Anyways, what's it to you, mister…?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez," he said and extended his hand to me.

I slowly reached out to it, and reluctantly folded my palm in his. His hand was rough and huge. So sexy. He gave me a firm shake, almost crushing my hand under his, and I let out a small wince.

"And my other question?" I asked as I pulled away.

"Just asking. Call it interest," he said.

"Why the hell would _you _be interest in me?"

"That, Ichigo," he scoffed, "Is the million dollar question."

He gave a weird laugh and walked away. I looked at Tatsuki, who had the giggles as she leaned against the wall.

* * *

My father was standing up on the little stage at the microphone, and checked if it was working. It's a quite the sight to see my father try and figure out how technology works, but after some assistant came up to help him, the room filled with his voice.

"Welcome, everyone," he started, "to tonight's grand charity event, hosted by Kurosaki Hospital and the Gotei 13 from the police force."

I shut my ears. Speeches, especially one's about charity stuff, was so boring. Everyone had taken their seats, and the room's lights were dimmed, with only a lone spotlight focusing on Isshin. It sucked, because it was too dark to really look at the people, and for some reason, my friends seemed interested in what my father had to say.

Oh well, guess I better listen too, then.

"It's an honor to have you all here. We can all assure you that the money we gather tonight will go to good use. Thank you."

Oh great, I missed all of it. Was it that short? Figures. My father was never the public speaker.

Tatsuki leaned in closer, "No offence, but this is all so pretentious."

I giggled. "Why?"

"This is just an excuse for all the rich people to have an elaborate dinner party."

"So? These people bring their sons with them. And _that's_ what we're interest in."

Tatsuki snorted. "Would you just drop that? You sound crazed."

"Maybe I am."

Tatsuki shook her head and took a huge sip from her champagne glass. She'd better watch it, or she'd be bubbly in no time. And that is something very disastrous. Inoue and Chad had fallen into conversation, and it seemed like Rukia and Renji had never stopped.

Thank god for Tatsuki.

Wait, where'd she go? Oh fuck. I got up and went over to the bar. I got myself something and just stood around and eyed the people. So yeah, this was kinda boring, but my father forced me to be here. Normally I would say no, but all my friends had already agreed.

Lately my father had started employing incredibly sneaky tactics so I could do something he wanted. Gone are the days of him begging me like a sissy, no, now he uses backstabbing and blackmailing methods. Bastard.

Wait, does that make me a half-bastard?

Meh, no. I am a full-fledged bastard, just like him.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Byakuya regarded me.

"Good evening, captain," I greeted.

He gave me the slightest of smiles before he glanced down to the drink in my hand. "Are you old enough to drink that?"

"I am, since last month," I said.

"Oh yes, now I remember. I had to fetch my sister at God knows what time," he went on, not sounding that interest in the conversation at all.

Well, fuck you too.

"Having a good time?" I asked.

"Considerably," he said as he looked me up and down,

Okaaay.

"So, are the rumors true?" he asked.

I snorted, "Which ones?"

He signaled to the barman to get him a drink. The barman was quick, and gave him the drink almost instantly. Byakuya leaned against the counter, next to me. I could practically feel the heat from his body, and it made me nervous.

"The one," he started, "that says that you're going to study to become a doctor."

"Yeah, gonna use the money my dad saved up for me and pay for my education," I said.

"That's good. Your father would be proud if you were to fill his shoes one day," he mused.

Tatsuki came crashing into me, causing me to spill my drink on the floor. She was giggling profusely while she held onto me. Just then, a random guy came and grabbed her by the waist, before dragging her away. I eyed them as they disappeared, with Tatsuki begging me for help. I gave Byakuya a final glance and set after my friend.

I found Tatsuki near the bathrooms where she was running away from the random dude, and she grabbed me by the arm. She dragged me off to who knows where, and we hid behind a huge plant as the guy ran past us.

Tatsuki checked the way, before saying, "I'm thirsty, let's get something."

"Yeah, you owe me," I said.

"Sorry, sorry," she giggled.

"Who is that guy anyway?" I asked as I looked around for him.

"I dunno. Found him near the punch bowl. Wasted like hell. Wanted to kiss me and everything," she explained.

I rolled my eyes, "And then you ran away?"

"No. He kissed me, then started tickling me, _then _I ran away," she giggled.

"You're so stupid," I retorted.

"Why, thank you!"

We reached the bar and ordered our drinks. The barman was quick, and we practically drank it all as soon as we got them. We got some more. We walked around the place, talking idly to some people, and avoiding that other dude. I noticed Byakuya kept looking at us, and it made me feel very uneasy.

Two drinks became four, four became eight, and soon, we were beyond sloshed. Tatsuki and I were standing at the bar, when that dude unexpectedly turned up. Tatsuki took a moment before she realized who he was, before yelling, "Run!"

She dashed away, and I followed. It was rather difficult to keep my balance as Tatsuki sped forward, but I did notice that she went into the corridors leading to the deeper parts of the building.

"Is he behind us?" she yelled.

I glanced backwards. "Yeah. Let's split up."

"Okay."

There was a two way split coming up, and Tatsuki went right. I took the left, knowing that eventually we'd reach each other again. I have after all been to many parties hosted there.

I kept running, and glanced to my back, only to find I was alone. I stopped for a second to catch my breath. The night had quite quickly turned into a very random one, and I guess that I can't be classified as bored anymore.

"Hello again, Ichi," I heard a voice.

I froze, and looked up.

Leaning against the wall was a smirking Grimmjow. It was quite surprising to find him there, and I took a step backward. He was creepy.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" I asked, my breathe not fully caught.

"Just joining in the fun," he said and took a step closer to me. For some reason, I didn't move my legs. "I can join, can't I?"

He strode over to me, with some incredibly freaky expression on his face. I have never seen anything like it before. He seemed frenzied. I asked, "What are you—"

I was never able to finish my question as he brought his hand up to my mouth, pushing some kind of cloth inside. I inhaled from shock, and I felt my limbs go weak. His other hand pushed against my back as he guided me to the ground, and the last thing I saw before everything went black, was his blue eyes, looking almost remorseful.

* * *

_**A/N: **Before you say anything, this is an AU, where Ichigo is a rich, gay boy. I had to make him a little, teensy bit flamboyant, and I thought it fits well in this context. So I'll keep Grimm and Ichi as much in character as possible, but just remember who Ichi is in this universe. Oh, and I think using the first person perspective is a lot more involving. Especially with this, you'll see later on.  
_

_Other than that, how was it? Please drop a review. I know it's quite early to tell how this will turn out, but I hope you all liked this chapter. Well, until the next one, peace out .v..  
_


	2. The Morning After

**Chapter 2 - The Morning After**

* * *

_Holy shit people! 15 reviews on the first chapter? Oh my god, you don't know how happy I am. But it also made me kind of nervous. Like, maybe you don't like this chapter, or it's not up to the previous one's standard? Damn. I know there is like zero humor in this chapter, so if you were looking for that, I'm sorry. But again, thanks to all who reviewed, or even just read. You people make my day so much better. :)__

* * *

_It's very funny when you see things, you don't know, _in your head_. Like random lights and faces. Stuff you know you've never seen before, but now they're in your head, and they are oddly familiar. It's times like these I wish I could just stop dreaming and thinking. It's hard enough to sleep as it is, and when I'm dreaming shit, it just goes overboard.

That's why I find myself suddenly upright and heaving, just when a pair of blue eyes grazed my phantasmal friend factory. Fucking mind. And my head hurts – a lot. It feels like a trigger happy, meth induced, Michelangelo was set loose inside and is chiseling away at his heart's content, and it's not a small thing he's using – nope, it's fucking Thor's hammer bashing against the sides of my skull

My eyes also burn like acid from the insanely bright light, and there seems to be an odd aftertaste at the back of my tongue. Not the usual hangover one, though. Hmm. I squint and try to see around me; the bed feels foreign, so I can't be home yet.

Guess Tatsuki made me really drunk. Ugh, here we go again. The light start to clear up a little, and I can distinguish that I'm in a small bedroom. Just me; thank God. The bed is quite small, and the covers seem cheap. Furthermore, the room is utterly run down. God, what am I doing in a place like this?

Time to remember. Okay, okay, I remember Byakuya. Then Tatsuki came bumping into me, giggling like mad. Okay, no trouble remembering that. She was being chased by this random dude, yes. Then he pulled her away, and I followed the two of them.

So far so good. Then some plant was in my face, then… what? Er. Bar? Yes! Tatsuki took me to the bar. We drank and talked. Drank and talked. What happened then? Shit, a large chunk seems to be missing. Drank and talked. Drank and _random dude! _Yes, that guy showed up again.

He chased me and Tatsuki. We ran away, deeper into the building. We were laughing, I think. Left. What was left? Tatsuki ran, and then? Then left? No, she went _right_. I went left. The guy didn't follow me.

A long, empty hallway. Burning lungs. What did I do with those? Oh yeah, stopped to take a breath. Then… blank. Come on, _think_, Ichigo. What happened when you stopped?

The blue eyes from my dream flashed for a brief second in my mind. No. It couldn't be. Could it? Blue eyes. Cold floor. Then, nothing.

"What the fuck?" I gasped as I realized what had happened.

Shit!

Was it really true? Did I just imagine that? Most likely. I mean, come on, that stuff comes straight out of the movies. Stuff like that doesn't happen in real life. They just don't. No, any moment now, Tatsuki will walk through the door, tell me that we trashed some lame party afterwards, and got so drunk that false images were planted in my mind.

I hope.

The door clicked, and opened slowly. A head peeked inside, followed by a perfect body stepping halfway into the room. The one from my dream; with the creepy, horrifying and oh-so-perfect blue eyes. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

Oh my fucking god.

Fuck, no.

This is just a dream.

"You look pretty fucked up," Grimmjow laughed. It was a sick laugh, and it made me shiver.

I gulped, then, "Where am I?"

He regarded me with those eyes, his sneer still on his face. Okay, he's gonna tell me I'm at his apartment, we got thrashed last night, then we got it on, and he brought me home.

Ugh, I'm such a dumbass. I would be in _his _bed if that happened.

"You're here," he said coolly.

"And that is where?" I asked.

"Nowhere in particular."

My eyes widened in shock, and his smirk fell and was replaced by something else. Hatred. Pure hatred.

I flinched when he shut the door, and it clicked again.

Oh, no. This is real. It has to be. What the hell? Why? I buried my face in my hands. No real emotion seemed to come over me, and I just sat there in shock for a while. Doing nothing, just sitting. I finally looked up again, but the door was still closed.

Coming from behind the door was the sound of the TV. From the sound of it, I'd say an action movie was playing. I got up, and sneaked over to the door. I pressed my ear against it, but I could only hear the TV. I looked down to the door handle.

I knew it was useless, but I reached down to it, and gently turned it. The door didn't budge. I closed my eyes and leaned against the door. I think one tear may have flowed down my check, but I'm not sure. I never really pay attention to those things. Especially not now.

What am I going to do?

"Fuck you!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and I started pounding against the door with all my might. "Let me out! Now!"

I yelled as I kicked and punched at the door, and I didn't even hear it click open. Only when the door swung back, and a hand caught my arm mid-air, did I realize it was open. Grimmjow grabbed my other hand as I flung it to him.

He gave me a terrifying look, and I tried to maneuver out of his grip. It didn't work. He pushed me back and forced me down onto the bed. He let go of me and glared at me, "Shut the fuck up. People will hear you. I won't kill _you_, but I will most definitely kill your friends. So shut up."

And he was gone again.

Oh my god.

Does that mean he had my friends captive as well? I hoped to God not. I just couldn't think what he might want with me, or us. We were just some people who enjoyed life. We were hardly part of the Yakuza, or any other type of crime thing, even though we did work closely with the police.

I pushed myself back on the bed, till my back was against the wall. I brought my knees up, and wrapped my arms around them. I lowered my head, and started crying; like I haven't done in a very long time. Not since she was taken away from me.

* * *

"Wake up," a voice pulled me from the darkness. It would have been so good if that voice was a bit softer, and didn't belong to Grimmjow.

I looked up at him, groggily. My head was still aching, and now it was accompanied by a deathly feeling of nausea. I swallowed back the bits of bile forming at the back of my throat, and I tasted that strange taste again. I swallowed again, but it only worsened. The feeling of utter fear at the pit of my stomach was pushing me past the edge.

"Just outside the room, on your left," he said when he saw what was happening with me.

His words barely left his mouth before I was up and out of the room. I only searched for the nearest door, and practically ignored everything else. I found it, and burst into the bathroom. It was puny, and I could drop to my knees easily.

It was horrible, and the stupid taste wouldn't go away. It felt like I might just collapse and never wake up again. Note to self – when you get kidnapped again, make sure you won't have a morning after.

I sat upright, and rested my head against the wall. It was spinning so much, I was afraid I might just pass out and hit my head against something. After a while, things moved more normally, and I was able to get up and drink some water. The bathroom was actually quite clean.

"You okay?" Grimmjow asked from behind.

I turned around slowly and found the man leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest. He was smirking at me, and it was making me sick again.

"As if you care," I said, and met his gaze.

Fuck him, I'm not gonna show how afraid I really am.

"You're my guest, of course I care," he said, his eyes full of mock.

"Since when are guests locked in a room? Or even made a guest without knowing it?" I asked him

He chuckled. "Don't get smart with me." He looked at me like a cat would look at a mouse when playing with it. "Come, I want you alive, so you better eat."

With that, he was gone, and I was left like an idiot. I turned around and drank some more water again. Who knows how long he'll lock me up before letting me out again, and this way I have an excuse. I doubt he wants me pissing on his things. Maybe I should.

I went out of the bathroom and into an open plan lounge, dining room and kitchen. Don't be fooled, all of that was fit into an area smaller than my bedroom back home. Way, way smaller. I almost felt sorry for the man, but then I remembered the predicament I'm in.

The sofas were well worn, and he had a very tiny thing I assumed was the TV. At least he had a DVD player. The table that must have been the dining table was flimsy and small, with the same weak looking chairs around it, only three. The kitchen area where Grimmjow stood was just as laughable.

"What? Too trashy for you?" he sneered as he got out a plate from a cupboard.

"I'm surprised anyone could live in a dump like this. God, you're life must suck," I said coldly as I walked over to where he was.

Fighting him seemed trivial – he was ripped and I knew I wouldn't really stand a chance; I felt too sick anyway. There also wasn't much of an option to bolt, seeing as the door was behind Grimmjow, and I'm sure that was locked, too. The windows were shut, and had little bars behind them. Yup, the place was a prison.

"Too bad, you're life is about to suck too, then, as this is your new home," he said with sarcastic revenge. Then he eyed the door to the room I woke up in. "Or rather, that will be your home."

"Fuck you, if you think I'll let you keep me in there, then you're making a huge mistake," I said.

He laughed as he got out a few slices of pizza from the fridge, he put them on the plate and put them in the microwave. Ugh, great.

"You're funny kid. But I got some sad news. You ain't got any choice. From now on, you do what I tell you, or I pop that dyke friend of ya's head," he said.

"You wouldn't," I gasped.

He looked me up and down with disgust, but a look of regret escaped his eyes for a second, "Force me, and I'll do anything. You will stay here and do what I tell you. Don't test me."

Okay, now I'm scared. I take a step back, and he grins like a sick freak at me. Yeah, he made his impression. Fuck, and he's so hot when he looks like an asshole. This wouldn't be so hard would it? Just stay in my room until he gets what the hell ever it is he wants.

Wait…

I try to form the words, but only watch the man as he waits for the microwave to finish up. I didn't know him at all, what could he want with me? The microwave stops, and he gets the food before setting it out on the table. But I ask, "Why did you kidnap me?"

His head snapped up to meet my eyes, and he licked his lips. "I didn't kidnap you," he mumbled.

I laughed weakly, "So what is this?"

"I took you away, is all."

"Tell me the fuck why!" I yelled at him.

He grabs the plate of pizza, opens the fridge and retrieves two bottles of water before he stomped over to me. He was practically against me, and his sudden closeness made me nervous. He nodded in the direction of the bedroom. I let out a sigh and lower my shoulders, defeated.

I really want to fight. I do. But I just can't. What if he hurts my friends?

_He'll hurt them, but he won't hurt _me.

He placed the food on the bed and left the room without looking at me. I heard the door click behind me, and I closed my eyes as I fought to keep the stupid tears back.

But it was alright if I cry, right? This isn't something stupid like being dumped or betrayed. This wasn't some emotional trauma that was really a load of crap. No, this was real. I'm being held prisoner and I don't know why. But it feels like I should. So I guess it's okay to cry.

* * *

Being bored is kinda a fucked up state to be in when you're kidnapped. It keeps your mind focused, and that's bad. Now I don't have anything to distract me and I'm forced to think about the how's and why's. How could he have taken me and nobody would notice? Surely the police should already have tracked him down and all would have been back to normal. And why would _he _do this in the first place?

The door swings back slowly, and Grimmjow cautiously peek in. When he sees me, sitting pathetically on the bed, he relaxes. That's right fucker, be afraid I don't grab something and attack you with it.

At least I'm still alive.

"Is your face the only thing I'm going to see while I'm here?" I asked, as incredulously as I possibly can.

I know it worked because Grimmjow is gone and I see the door slam shut. But it has me thinking again.

Why am I not bound, or all duck taped up? Yeah, I'm a prisoner, but I'm free in my room. He even let me out once. As far as I know, I'm receiving the royal treatment as far as kidnappings go. Why?

Fucking why.

And I doubt he's gonna answer that simple question.

At least, for now.

I heard some muffled clangs and stuff come from beyond the door. I stood up and went over to press my ear against it. I found myself trembling when I heard more clearly.

"How the fuck am I supposed to stay calm?" I heard Grimmjow almost yell and I heard a loud bang, like a fist against the wall.

There was a bit of silence, before Grimmjow went on, "No, don't say things like that." Oh my god, his voice almost sounded sincere there. There was more silence, then, "Just, just hang on. I'm busy fixing things."

There was a long silence, and then finally, "Okay, stay strong, and love you too."

My breath hitched, and something inside started aching. It shouldn't, I know it, but it did. I shuffled over to the bed, and I cry even more. This is fucked up, because that thing that hurts is my heart. It shouldn't be possible, it's _wrong_. But it does.

I sat there for a while, just being miserable. At least Grimmjow quieted down, but that thought hurts even more. _He has someone. _And that breaks my heart. As if this whole thing was some romantic tragedy, and I was the date.

The door opened again and Grimmjow entered sluggishly. He took my plate and the empty bottles, but he stopped at the edge of the bed.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" he asked.

I laugh. Not the normal type, but that maniacal laughter. Because let's face it: it would be pretty obvious why I'm balling – I was kidnapped. Like I said, that's enough reason to cry. But the real sad part? I'm not crying because of that. I should, but I'm not.

"I don't know," I said, and Grimmjow gave me a funny look, as if questioning my sanity.

He sighed, "Look, just be good, and this will be easier for both of us."

I look up at him, and the hurt on his face breaks my heart all over again. And I don't know why my words sound so cruel, "Why should I trust you?"

Anger flashed in his eyes, "I have a closet. And you can fit in there."

My eyes widened in shock. Okay, so scrap that previous thought. I'm on _temporary _royalty treatment. But still, if he wanted me utterly trapped, I would have been in that closet from the beginning.

"Just stay put. Keep outta my way, and I'll leave you be. All I need is time," he said.

"And after that? Can I go?" I asked, more like demanded.

He looked me in the eyes, and I swear that all my worries disappeared for a brief moment. His eyes were soft and comforting, the look you'd give your soul mate. That special look you only reserve for one person.

"Yes," he whispered, then, "I promise."

What the fuck? It's one thing when your heart breaks over something stupid, but it's an entirely new thing when your heart flutters in delight when your _kidnapper _tells you he'll set you free. The man that is responsible for all of this in the first place. What a fucked up life.

* * *

_I hope you all liked this chapter. It was pretty hard to write a chapter with only two people interacting, but I guess I should just accept the truth - most of the chapters will be like this. Of course, I already got the whole thing planned out, so I guess it shouldn't be that hard? My one friend read this chapter, and told me Ichigo is taking his kidnapping very well, not freaking out enough... and I went all... gooooood *freakish look in my eyes*_

_I wanted to do review replies, but my inbox won't work and my email won't work. I know, sounds like a stupid excuse, but it's the truth. So I'll just say thanks again for the reviews, and hope to hear again from you all! _


	3. The Traitor

**Chapter 3 - The Traitor  
**

* * *

_Finally got this out. Oh my god, I just couldn't get this right. I hope what I have here is worth your time. It took me forever. So sorry, guys. But thank you all so much for all the reviews. I reread them all last night, and they inspired me to push through and finish this. I promise the next chapter won't take so long. My exams are almost over, and I tend to be more creative when I'm relaxed. Thanks guys, you pulled me through._

* * *

I'm a murderer. A cold blooded and cruel killer. Too bad it's not in the way that would save me from this mess, but I suppose killing off whatever it was that I felt for the stupid prick was a good thing. I mean, how the fuck would I feel some kind of attraction to him? I don't want to, I don't need to, so I shouldn't.

And you know what? I didn't even feel regret or anything. So the fleeting _thing _I felt couldn't have been anything. No, it was fluke, an emotion I desperately wanted to feel, and I mistook Grimmjow giving it. I don't want his sympathy or his love, even if he had to offer it.

Like that would happen, the man stole me, and no matter how romantic that still sounded to me, I hated him for it. Sure, he was kinder to me than I would expect – I swear the food he gave me last night he even prepared himself, and he gave me some books to read. Granted, they were bad romance novels, so typical what he thinks about someone like me, but it kept me busy and distracted. And I'm grateful for that. Between all the crap, I actually found a few good ones, and I decided that when I'm getting outta here, I'm taking them. Yeah, yeah, crappy souvenir from a crappy experience, but who cares? Like losing books will piss him off and make him take me away again.

As I sat and waited for my imprisonment to just finish, I read about how this guy saved this girl from a near death experience, they end up marrying, and live happily ever after. What a load of crap! That never ever happens. It's like being held captive! It's the stuff of cheap romance and action movies.

Oh, wait...

Ugh, I'm so retarded.

The blue haired devil left a bit earlier – apparently he had some stuff to do in town. What pissed me of about it all, was that he locked me in the room. Yeah? How do I go to the bathroom if I have to? I don't. Simple as that. Asshole forgot all about that, and I realized it only seconds after he left. He had been gone for about an hour, and I was still fine, but he had better not stay away forever. Otherwise I might really piss on his furniture.

I threw the book aside, not caring if it tore or hit anything that might break (not that there were any delicate objects in the room). I sat back against the wall, and just looked around. In between all the books, I had done this a thousand times. I swear, every last inch of the room was ingrained into my mind. I couldn't really sleep the night before, so I sat there, awake, for what seemed like hours. The sleep I did finally get in was crappy – that fucker kept appearing in my dreams. Nightmares! Er, I mean nightmares. His eyes disturbed me highly. How could something so beautiful be so twisted? Okay, it's easy enough to answer, but yeah.

I wondered what he would do if I tried to escape? Would he come after me again? I'd probably get some police people to keep an eye out, but would that be enough? Maybe he'd go and kill some of my friends, and that would be really bad. First of all, how do I get out of here?

I stood up and walked over to the lone window. I looked closer and saw it wasn't really barricaded; it was more like the type of stuff to keep burglars out. Or an Ichigo inside. I opened the sliding window, and pushed against the bars. They didn't even budge by a millimeter. Nope, solid as a rock. FUCK! I shook them more violently, but again, nothing. I slammed the window shut and went over to the door, pulling and turning the knob. I kicked and punched the door again, somehow hoping that this run down place would actually act run down, and I could hammer the door clear out of its sockets.

And guess what?

It didn't work. There was a lone dresser against the wall. It was empty; I had gone through the entire room last night. It took me two minutes. What I didn't do, was move the dresser. So I did just that. I didn't know what to expect – maybe some magical secret path behind it, but I what I found was just a piece of bland wall. I let out a load groan, and slumped back down onto the bed. It squeaked, and I groaned some more. Stupid cheap bed. Stupid cheap place. Stupid cheap Grimmjow! What did the man want from me? If he wanted me as his sex slave, he would have done something by now, right? Money, maybe? Sure, we were rich, but there were definitely more high profile targets than me in town. Perhaps he is a serial killer, and he's just messing with me before he kills me.

Ugh. This is what happens if I'm bored. I get all freaked out and paranoid. I decided that when Grimmjow would come back, I'd demand some answers from him. After all, according to him, this isn't a kidnapping at all. He just took me away. God, as if I wanted that. No, I have questions, and he has the answers. It's simple physics – he has to give them to me. Somewhere between my scheming on how to get the answers from Grimmjow (a lot of kicking and screaming being involved), and me lying face down on the noisy bed (never having sex on this thing), I actually, somehow, miraculously, fell asleep.

* * *

Yay! TV dinner. My absolute favorite. I should just drop to my knees and thank Grimmjow like never before. I mean… What more could I ask for? The taste of fridge on the eh, meat/what-I-hoped-was-meat was just exquisite. With that, the overly generous helping of mash potatoes was so tasteless, I kept wondering how I could have dined before? Who needs flavor?

I miss last night. Maybe it was a welcoming gift from him? _So uh, Ichigo, sorry for kidnapping, I mean, taking you away. I didn't mean to, it just happened. But now you have to stay… So, uh, here's dinner for you. Cause I'm so sorry. – _yeah… that's so not what he said.

What is even more ironic is that he supplied no TV with his top-class TV dinner. I have to stare either at two blank walls, a prison window, or a door. There wasn't even some interesting pattern on the bedding! Fuck. Well, I suppose I could inspect the covers of the romance novels.

I've read them all. That would be so stupid.

Fuck my life.

And can you believe, when Grimmjow came back, he didn't even wake me! Aww, how sweet of him! Not. When I woke, the sun was already setting, and I had to go real bad. So after some door-pounding and complaining, Grimmjow let me out. For no longer than was necessary. So I didn't have a chance to ask him then. He flat out ignored my demands when I yelled them from the door later, and I only saw his gorgeous face again when he gave me my dinner.

And that's where I'm at now.

I can just die happy.

Okay, I gotta stop. My sarcasm sucks.

I finished my TV dinner, and drank the soda he got me. I'm not complaining – I need to get some sugar from somewhere. He also gave me a few bottles of water. Not newly bought stuff, no, old bottles filled up again. Cheap ass. As if on cue, I hear the door click open and Grimmjow comes in. I didn't bother to look up at him, just noticing his legs, clad in fuckhot worn jeans, as he picked up my empty can and plate.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Fuck off."

He chuckled, and made for the door. I looked up to see that he is without his shirt. But trust me to catch only sight of his back. Though, actually, that alone turned me on. Fuck, it looked perfect. I could imagine running my hands over his shoulders, then down to his ass. Ugh fuck, why does _he _have to be so perfect looking? He closed and locked the door without offering any view of his front, and I felt a little disappointed. I heard when he put the plate in the sink (no dishwashers here), and throw away the can. Some silence came, and then my door unlocked again. It opened slowly, and Grimmjow came inside.

This time I saw everything. Holy fuck me now! Damn. I hated him even more, but it did little to stop me ogling. He was better looking than any model I had ever seen, and quite frankly, possibly any guy on the planet. Just my fucking luck that he kidnapped me. Sorry, sorry… _took me away._

He saw me openly looking at him, but he just stepped forward, "Listen, we need to talk."

My head snapped up to his face, then, "Let me go."

"I can't do that," he answered flatly. "You are gonna stay here, like it or not."

I looked away, his stare becoming too intense for me. He took a few steps back, so he was standing in the door again. He reached to somewhere to the side, and produced a rather large bag. He came to the bed again, and dropped the bag. My eyes flicked to the bag, but I didn't take it.

"You can take these and put them in the drawers," he said, and waved to the dresser I had moved earlier.

I looked to the bag again, this time realizing there were clothes again, "Er, thanks."

"It's okay," he said.

"Is that what you wanted to talk about?" I asked, looking up at his face.

"No."

He shifted his weight, and looked at me awkwardly. He inhaled deeply, took the bag, put it on the dresser, and then he sat down on the bed. I inadvertently pushed myself as far back as possible – up against the wall. He was playing with his thumbs, and I could see he wasn't good at talking.

"Uh, I'm willing to not lock you up in the room," he finally said.

Okaaaay. This is so weird. Where is the menacing kidnapper freak? And more importantly, what had I done for him to consider something like that?

"What?" I asked, my eyes narrowing.

"Must be pretty shit staying here all day," he chuckled, looking up at me.

I scoffed, "You think?"

I felt kind of like an asshole. Here he was being nice, or soft, or whatever the hell it was he was being like, and I'm still being my snotty self. A part of me told me that it was perfectly natural to be rude. I mean, he did take me away, for God's sake. But there was another part of me; a traitorous part that wanted to be nice to Grimmjow. Don't ask me why. Really, I don't know.

"I know," he stated. "Anyway, you'll be inside the house, and only here."

Great. There had to be a catch somewhere, though I have to say it would have been very stupid of him to let me outside the house. Then I would be practically free to do and go where I want.

"Any other conditions?" I asked. This was too simple.

"Behave. Don't try to escape. Don't make noise, especially when I'm not here, and don't go into my room," he said, his eyes turning cold for a second.

That didn't sound too bad. I guess I had better start accepting that I'm here. He kept looking at me, as if expecting an answer. Hell, anything was better than sitting in this room the entire day, although I knew I'd be bored witless in a matter of hours even if he let me out.

"Okay," I whispered.

He gave a slight nod, and stood up. He left the room, not locking the door, or even closing it. Wow. I didn't actually expect him to do that, but then, he just told me I was free inside the house. I looked over to the bag and stood up.

The clothes were basic, but they were actually of okay quality. Not the expensive brand stores I was used to, but he could have gone far cheaper than he had. It was actually quite sweet of him, if I can say that. The shirts weren't even plain colored stuff – some of them had prints and designs on, which surprised me. And uhmm. He got me socks and underwear. How fucking embarrassing. Even worse, they were exactly my size. How the hell did he know that?

Oh my god.

I took the clothes and put them into some of the drawers. He didn't buy me much, and I knew I would be washing, like, every three days. Damn, that sounded so permanent. Maybe he'd let me go before I had to wash at all. Either way, I'm taking the clothes and the books when he lets me out. Fuck him. I turned around and looked at the door. I felt kind of nervous, and didn't really know what to do. I expected Grimmjow to come through at any moment and tell me he was just joking and that I'm gonna be locked up for the rest of my life. And I guess I had good reason to feel awkward about it.

I'm being allowed into his personal, living space. What the hell? For all practicality, Grimmjow still was a stranger, and we knew nothing about each other, really. What would we say to each other? What would I do? Damn, it's pretty fucked up. Some freedom he's giving me.

I swallowed hard, and made my way over to the door. I slowly made my way through, stepping into the living room. Grimmjow was sitting on a barstool in the kitchen, working on his laptop. Wow, he actually had one. I looked around, this time taking more in than yesterday – I had a hangover, after all. Grimmjow noticed me, and looked up. He just waited to see what I would do, but with me just standing there, he just stared. After a while, he turned his attention back to the computer, but I just remained standing. I really had no idea what to do.

"You can use the shower if you want. Try on some of the clothes," came his voice, freakishly gentle.

I looked at him, and he was looking at me. I nodded slowly.

"You can use the towel that's in there, it's clean," he said.

Wow, he actually thought about that? Just… Wow.

I nodded again and went back into the room. I opened the drawers, got out some random stuff and headed to the bathroom. It was even smaller than I remembered, but at least it held the lucrative promise of hygiene. I was still in the kind of formal clothes I wore two nights back. Disgusting. I closed the door behind me, and for some reason, I checked the window. It was also barred up. Dammit. I sighed, and then went on to the shower. I should just give up on the trying to escape thing.

I took my time in the shower, enjoying how the water cooled me off. Summer was in full swing, and I hated being all sticky and stuff. Needless to say, there wasn't much room in the shower, but I actually just stood still and enjoyed how the water flowed down my skin. But eventually I finished up, got dresses and decided it was too hot, so I went out bare-chested.

Grimmjow gave me a mildly interested glance when I came out of the bathroom, but I didn't really look at him, and went to put away my dirt clothes in my room. And then I was back at square one. I went out of the room and into the living room. Grimmjow had gotten up, and I was surprised to find him almost next to me.

"Sorry. I'm gonna take a shower too. You can watch some TV. There are some DVDs over there," he pointed to a little DVD holder stand.

I nodded, and he brushed past me. I ignored the shudder my body gave and went over to the sofa. There was absolutely nothing interesting on TV, and searched his pile of DVDs for something watchable. He had a load of action movies, with some comedies in between. Most of the stuff weren't that bad, and I might just have something to do for the next two or three days. I took the Bourne Identity DVD and put it on. But as soon as the movie started, my eyes dwelled to the door leading outside, or wherever. I glanced back to the bathroom, and thought that maybe I had a chance. I got up and went over to the door. It was locked. I searched around a bit, and found some keys.

I nervously tried each one of them, fumbling quite often.

But then a hand grabbed my shoulder, spun me around, and pressed me against the door. Grimmjow snarled, "What do you think you're doing?"

I couldn't manage to say anything. Grimmjow had a towel wrapped around his waist, and that was it. And he was so fucking close to me. I squirmed under his grip, but his hands only tightened on my shoulders. I brought my hand up and hit him on the side of his face. He let go of me, and I quickly dashed away. Don't ask me where I was going – I don't know. But it didn't help anyway; Grimmjow caught me just as I moved past the sofa. He turned me around again, this time his grip even stronger on me. He looked really mad.

"What the fuck?" he yelled. "I told you not to try and get away."

With each sentence he spoke, he came closer to me, until I could practically feel the heat coming from his body. His hands on my shoulders felt amazing, and I couldn't help but get aroused. Fuck, what a traitorous body! Why of all the times to react does it choose to do so now? Fuck.

"Do you want me to lock you up again?" he asked me, his face directly in mine.

"No," I whimpered, but tried to wriggle myself free. It didn't help though, and he only got closer. What he didn't realize though, is that I was trying to get away so he wouldn't touch me. I would die if he felt just how aroused I was.

"Hold still!" he commanded. I didn't listen.

He pushed closer, and I stepped back, but my heels hit the sofa.

"Try that again and I will kill your friends, got it?" he asked, kind of growling. Fuck… It sounded so hot.

Fuck that.

I shoved against his chest, hoping that I might get loose. Instead, he just pushed against me violently, and his leg brushed against my crotch. He froze immediately. Yeah, he definitely felt how hard I was. Fuck. His grip turned limp, and he looked at me in shock. His look was kind of apologetic, mixed with something else I couldn't read.

I pulled myself out of his hold, and dashed into my room, leaving Grimmjow standing there. I shut my door, and leaned against it with my back. What the hell? Why did I find that so hot? This really is very fucked up. I slid down to the floor, heaving a bit. Great, now I have a problem in my pants I have to deal with.

Fuck you, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

* * *

**A/N: **Er... Hope it wasn't too horrible. But you can drop me a review to tell what you think. I read it again just now, and I'm quite happy with it. :) But it yeah. Anyhow, like I said, next one will definately not take as long to come out.


	4. The Aftermath

**Chapter 4 - The Aftermath**

**

* * *

**_I yet again made you all wait. Terribly sorry about it. But I really should thank all of you for reviewing. Whether you just 'hi' or send me something longer than the Bill of Rights, I love all of your feedback. It hasn't happened yet with Take Me Away, but I am usually very open to some suggestions, with some even ending up in the story. So if you have a good idea, tell me! If it so happens I use it in the story, I will give a special nod to you! Okay, I know that's not much, but there isn't really anything more I could do ;) so... on with the chapter - last one ended with that awkwardly juicy part!_

_

* * *

_"Morning," a very shirtless Grimmjow muttered as he walked past me. Or rather, he tried to – the space between the wall and the back of the couch was too small to squeeze by each other without touching. He was very discreet, but I could see him trying very hard not to brush against me.

Thank God.

"Hey," I said back, my voice barely above a weak whisper.

Damn, this was gonna be awkward. I continued to the bathroom, resenting nature for making humans have to pee with every step I took. I stayed focused on the door, and as an awesome byproduct, I ended up being totally aware of Grimmjow's each and every move. Also, the three or so steps to the bathroom door felt like fucking eternity. Or maybe that was just me not moving at all. I swallowed and tried to shove all thoughts outta my head, and it seemed to work – I was pressing against the closed bathroom within seconds, and heaved out a sigh as I heard Grimmjow clean the kitchen in the other room. I snapped back when my bladder pressed, and quickly relieved myself. When I was done, I splashed my face with cold water. Partly because I wanted to get some sense into my head and partly because it was damn hot. Stupid summer heat at eight in the morning.

I heard the TV go on, but the sound wasn't deafening. No, I think the reason why I could hear it was because of the paper thin walls. God, this place was not built to contain sound at all. I could practically hear the people from two floors up whisper to each other while making love. Yeah, I tend to focus on really random things when my kidnapper makes me as hard as a rock and I don't want to think on why it doesn't actually bother me that much. I'm so messed up.

It seems like all the doors in Grimmjow's apartment leads to dilemmas. Actually, there are just four doors – the one to my room, the one to the bathroom, the one outside, and the one that goes to Grimmjow's room. And it always seems that I stand and think before I go through a door. The only one that remain unused was the one to Grimmjow's room, and God forbid I ever use it. But now I'm standing in front of the bathroom door and don't know if I should go through.

I could always go back to my room. I find that fucking sad in two ways: firstly, it really isn't _my _room, and secondly, that would make me prisoner again. Don't let Grimmjow fool you, he's fucking smart! Bastard let me out, giving me the illusion of freedom, but then makes me afraid to be in that space. Okay, okay, I'm not afraid, technically, just not in the mood for awkward conversations.

Fuck. Since when do I think so much?

I took a deep breath and opened the door. Grimmjow was slouched down onto the large couch, his feet dangling over and armrest. I glanced to the kitchen, and made my way over there. I don't care what the fucker thinks, I'm hungry, and I'll try making food. Can't be that hard, right? Food, oven, plate – easy enough. Grimmjow just shouldn't think I'll be making him anything soon.

He took me away, didn't buy me as his slave, after all. I looked up at him while he lay on the couch with his eyes focused on the tiny TV. He had his arms prepped up behind his head, causing his chest muscles to strain and look all sexy like, while his biceps bulged beside his head. His knees were just a bit too high for me too look at his stomach – but it wasn't necessary, the perfect image was ingrained into my mind, and I could just imagine how it all fit together as he lay there. Damn, I really wouldn't mind having him for breakfast.

Okay, new line of thought…

I went over to the fridge and opened it. The sight that greeted me was pathetic, only a few foodstuffs here and there. At least he had some eggs, so I took them. I opened all his cupboards looking for a pan and spatula. Karin loved making food, and she was so young – it couldn't be that hard. I noticed that Grimmjow was looking at me, slight amusement on his face. Bastard. I put the pan on the stovetop, cracked open the eggs, retrieved the bits of eggshell that fell from my hands (like, most of the eggshells) and then stood back.

I stirred with the spatula. Wonderful! My first time making scrambled eggs and I'm at some fuckhot dude's house who happened to kidnap me. Strangely, that didn't bother me, and I cursed myself under my breath for not freaking out as much. The eggs remained unchanged after a minute or two, never even resembling the scrambled eggs I was used to. Damn, there had to be some kind of trick to it.

"You need to turn on the stove," Grimmjow chuckled as he reached for the dials, his body hovering very close to mine.

I gave a sharp gasp before trying to discreetly move away. I think it worked. "Oh, uh, stupid me. This is my first time."

"Relax, I'll make you food if you're hungry," he said, his face unreadable as he looked at me.

Awww! He is actually just a softy.

FUCK OFF! It's stupid to think something like that.

"Sure, because that's what all kidnappers do, I was told. Sorry, how inconsiderate of me," I said.

Grimmjow's eyes lit up in fury, and he promptly turned to focus on the pan. He muttered something along the lines of "took you away", and I found myself cornered between the wall and Grimmjow. Great, trust him to have a one way kitchen where I couldn't get out. So I opened the fridge and got out some milk. He had a kettle, and at least that was something I could manage. I didn't make some for him.

I noticed that he eyed me discreetly, maybe making sure I don't grab a knife and stab him. Hmm, now that sounded like something to do. I quickly glanced around, but the sharp knives were on the other side of the kitchen – with that blue haired piece of meat between me and them. Ugh. I took a sip of my coffee, and sighed in appreciation. At least something was familiar. Grimmjow motioned towards a cupboard behind me. I rolled my eyes and opened it. Inside were plates. I quickly wondered if I should take two, but since I started making food for only me, I decided one would be enough. I gave the plate to Grimmjow, and he didn't seem to notice I didn't get one for him. He loaded the eggs onto it, and handed it to me. I opened the drawer to get me a fork, and when I looked up, Grimmjow was already sitting down in front of the TV.

I gave one last look at the knives sitting all gloriously in a wooden holder on the counter, then walked over to the little dining room table. I sat down so my back would be facing Grimmjow, and slowly started eating my food. The chair felt flimsy, and even under my small frame, it felt as if it would snap in two any minute.

Great, Grimmjow would just love that.

Okay, I'm being a real asshole. Actually, I don't know why even. Grimmjow has been real nice to me, more so than I could've thought somebody like him could be, and all I've done is be snarky. Yeah, yeah, he did kidnap me, but it couldn't hurt to be a little nice, could it? Maybe it may just make my stay a little better. Or even my ticket outta here. If I could be nice and become friends, maybe I could convince him to let me go.

Hmph, yeah right. I doubt he is that stupid.

When I finished my food, I stood up and went back to kitchen. I put my plate in the sink, and started turning around to go… somewhere. I let out a sigh and faced the sink again. There was my mug, my plate and the pan. Hardly menial labor. I opened the tap and filled the sink with mild water. Washing dishes proved to be not so crap as I would have anticipated, and I found it oddly therapeutic. Instead of me thinking and thinking and thinking, I somehow found a nice silence with the TV strangely distant. It was a shock to discover I had finished washing everything, and I looked around for some more dishes, but I just couldn't see any. I involuntarily looked over to where Grimmjow was sitting, and I caught him staring at me. His eyes were unreadable, yet they seemed soft. The scowl on his face was relaxed, and his mouth was ever so slightly pulled to the side in a smirk. He frantically looked away when he realized I caught him.

Wow, that was… weird.

Grimmjow then stood up and went into his room without so much a hinting in my direction. Oh well. I eyed the TV remote and thought that 'finders keepers' might sit well with somebody like Grimmjow. I walked over and slumped down onto the space where Grimmjow had been seated mere moments earlier. Even though it was midsummer, I welcomed the heat from Grimmjow's body, his tantalizing smell still lingering in his wake.

Oh my god. It was absolutely amazing.

I shoved some very disturbing thoughts from my head and grabbed the remote. I changed the channel to something more to my liking. Only thing is, Grimmjow being the poor bastard he is, didn't have the trillions of channels I was used to, and I had to settle for some Bollywood movie that seemed like it was 20 years old. I could always sample his DVD collection again – his taste in comedies weren't that bad at all. The episode from last night flashed in my head briefly. It all started with me watching a DVD. And it all lead to…

Grimmjow came out of his room, with some clean shorts on and trainers. Again, he seemed to forget his shirt. Fucking idiot! He carried some weights in his hands – and they looked huge. I'm no expert on gym stuff, but I knew that they would be incredibly heavy. Next to the bookcase thingy, was a little bench that was folded upright. Grimmjow unfolded it, and had an instant exercise area.

Oh, this should be good!

I shifted inconspicuously in my seat, making it look like I was just getting comfortable, but secretly maneuvering myself to get a better view of Grimmjow. He didn't notice a thing. Hah. He sat down on the edge of the bench, and lifted the weights. His biceps bulged with each lift, and I almost creamed my pants. Grimmjow glanced at me, but I was quick, and he only saw me watching the Indian version of Thriller. Whoo! Awesomeness!

My head snapped back to Grimmjow when I sensed he was busy again. He was on his back, with his arms stretched out straight above his chest. He opened his arms, pulling them apart while keeping them straight. He kept going until his arms were level with his body, with his chest stretched out all sexily. He then brought them up again, and started again. It looked fucking painful, but so, so fucking hot. Damn. Fuck. Bitch. Whore.

Okay. Stop.

He sat upright again after a few reps, and as a preemptive, I turned my head a bit more to the TV. He didn't look at me again, so I resumed my ogling stance. He kept going for a while, doing all kinds of funny exercises, flexing muscles I never knew the human body had. It sure as hell beat any TV I've ever watched, and before I knew it, the end credits were rolling by, but I couldn't care less. I realized it would look weird if I watched them, so I flicked to some random channel, not really bothering with what was showing.

Grimmjow's body had a nice sheen to it by now, and I was very disappointed when he folded up his bench and put it away. He strutted over to the kitchen and got him a bottle of water. He also grabbed a towel and wiped some sweat from his face, before walking over to me. I looked at the TV again, but was solely focused on Grimmjow as he approached. He came to a stop just to my side, and I figured it couldn't hurt to look up.

He motioned to the bench, "If you like, you can work out. The weights can be adjusted."

"Uhmm, thanks," I mumbled awkwardly.

"No problem," he said and turned, then chuckled, "I didn't know you were into the female anatomy."

"Huh?"

"The TV."

I looked at the screen, just in time to catch some huge breasts on screen. The program cut to some doctor explaining the function of the breasts, and it was only then that I realized I must have switched channels to some Discovery Channel clone or something. My face shaded red instantly, and Grimmjow just laughed as he walked away. Okay, so obviously he wasn't awkward about the previous night anymore, or maybe he just forgot a little. Fuck, I dunno.

I grabbed the remote and desperately searched for something else to watch. I didn't know why – I was gay, but definitely not innocent, and the female body didn't gross me out. It just felt awkward that Grimmjow pointed it out. He had disappeared into the bathroom, and I could hear the shower running. What an interesting morning so far. I decided that a show about orphans in Africa was okay enough, then slumped back and returned to a semi-brooding state.

Grimmjow came out of the shower after a while, fiddling with his hair. He took a seat, and as a result of his tiny lounge, was very close to me. Oh fuck. His attention was fixed on the TV, and I tried to watch some too. Doesn't he have some kind of day job? This whole 'took me away' thing would go so much more smoothly if he wasn't around. He grabbed the remote, and gave me a 'do you mind' look? I shook my head, and he switched to sports. Typical. He shifted more comfortably, and my mind went back to the fact that I was sitting where he was a while back. I wondered if he would leave another scent now that he was all clean. Damn, I really should stop thinking about him like that. I really wasn't up for repeating last night.

I didn't know about Grimmjow, but I was feeling incredibly awkward. Maybe his nonchalant attitude added to my neuroticism – I had no idea if he remembered our incident or if he just… brushed it off. He did seem a bit distraught last night about it, and in my opinion it certainly said a lot about how I felt. Maybe he was just being faithful, not taking a chance with me. He did have that someone he said 'love you, too' over the telephone.

My heart sank for no reason.

"So…" Grimmjow began as he turned his head towards me.

Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck.

His phone started ringing. THANK FUCKING GOD.

"Fuck," he grunted as he got up and headed to where his phone was lying on the kitchen counter.

"Hello?" he answered snappily.

There was a bit of silence before his put him palm to his forehead, "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound angry."

He glanced over at me, then turned so I was looking at his back.

"Yeah… No… Enjoying the view are we?" he talked on, sounding a bit more interested than a moment ago. "Yeah, you always did."

Oh fuck, this must be his lover.

"WHAT? No fucking way," he blurted out. After a few moments of silence, he went on, "No, no, it's okay. You just caught me off guard, is all. Yeah, it's fine. Okay, see you then."

He clicked the phone and turned to face me. His lip was pulled into a dissatisfied quirk, and he looked quite irritated. It was fucking sexy.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"That was my sister. She'll be here in twenty minutes."

* * *

**A/N: **I so had to do a gymming part :P My straight friend who's been gymming for two and a half years (read: fucking hot guy) took me gymming with him, and like always, I'm inspired by my everyday life. Anyhow, now that straight friend wants me to take pictures of him in his underwear so he can audition for underwear modelling stints. What's even worse, he wants me photoshop angel wings onto his body (For his own viewing, though)... I don't have the heart to tell him how gay it will look... I'm a bad friend, I know...


End file.
